Costumbre de los exhibicionistas
by Telinay
Summary: Porque el hábito de Gray es contagioso. —Eres una mala influencia, Gray.


Se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude dejarla pasar, espero que se rían tanto como yo lo hice mientras escribía. Probablemente no tenga mucho sentido ¡pero bah!, el punto es disfrutarla.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Costumbres exhibicionistas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El equipo A de Fairy Tail cayó al suelo de la nave de Blue Pegasus. Juvia inmediatamente ubicó a Gray en aquel montón de gente y comenzó a balbucear diálogos dichos en la realidad alterna que solía tener en su cabeza. Todos se levantaron con dificultad y sobando las partes donde se golpearon.

—Pudieron ser más delicados— se quejó Lucy mientras sobaba su brazo.

—Está bien mientras sigamos vivos— opinó Gray con seriedad. Sin embargo, sólo pudo percibir la risa de Natsu ante sus palabras, pues como siempre el alquimista de hielo se había despojado de su única prenda.

— ¡Gray-sama su ropa!— informó Juvia con un tono bastante alterado. —Juvia no puede permitir que vean su maravilloso cuerpo.

Juvia se colocó frente a Gray, cubriendo la desnudez de él con su cuerpo. La sorpresa en las caras de todos sus compañeros sorprendió a la maga de agua, no era algo nuevo que Gray tuviese costumbres de exhibicionista. Sin embargo, se lo atribuyó a que el muchacho se había vuelto más atractivo en el año que pasó.

—Juvia tú…— las palabras de Lucy se perdieron conforme un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Después sólo pudo mirar a Gray desaprobatoriamente.

Natsu acercó su rostro al de Juvia y le olfateó descaradamente. Lucy se escandalizó por la acción y lo jaló de la bufanda para alejarlo de su compañera.

Gray reaccionó ante la situación y esta vez fue él quien se puso frente a ella para evitar que su cuerpo fuera visto por los presentes.

— ¡Demonios, tengan decencia!

Laxus regañó a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo a su abuelo quien parecía disfrutar demasiado de aquel escenario. Le colocó su abrigo a Juvia. Ella se desconcertó, al parecer todavía no veía en la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Cúbrete bien— le ordenó el nieto de Makarov.

Juvia sólo pudo abrir su abrigo a la par para entender por qué aquellas palabras, entonces vio su cuerpo desnudo e inmediatamente se avergonzó. Gray cerró el abrigo de nuevo y la cubrió con sus brazos.

— ¡Dejen de ver a Juvia, imbéciles. No se puede tocar lo que es mío!

—Nadie la ha tocado, Gray— Mira le sonrió y después le guiñó un ojo. Gray entendió el gesto pues el único que la estaba tocando era él.

— ¡Tú lo intentaste!—Gray acusó a Natsu y se abalanzó a él.

—Ponte algo de ropa antes de defender el honor de Juvia ¿no?—Cana bebió de su botella y con pasos agigantados se acercó a sus dos compañeros para unirse a la pelea.

—Eres una mala influencia, Gray— comentó Lucy, resignada a tener a otra persona con costumbres de exhibicionista en el gremio.

— ¡Gray-sama, Lucy está viendo su maravilloso cuerpo, cúbrase!

Juvia pareció olvidar en las condiciones en las que se encontraba y que ella era el motivo de la pelea. Simplemente se acercó al alboroto y empezó a animar a Gray como siempre.

Después de unos minutos, el incidente había sido olvidado y los tres involucrados en la pelea se encontraban tranquilos aunque sin dejar de insultarse. Gray no encontró su traje de baño, así que ahora era él quien se cubría con el grueso abrigo de Laxus. Juvia estaba sentada a su lado pensando la forma más eficaz de recargar la cabeza en el hombro de su amado sin que él se alejara.

—Espera a que Lyon sea testigo del hábito que Juvia obtuvo.

—Mira-san, tú sólo quieres ver arder el mundo— comentó Lucy un poco nerviosa por el efecto que podrían tener las palabras de la Strauss.

— ¡Ese bastardo ya está advertido!—Vociferó Gray.

El alquimista se levantó de su asiento para intentar atacar a Natsu otra vez, pues en su distorsionada realidad, estaba seguro que él había sido el culpable de aquella insinuación imperdonable. Sin embargo, el grueso abrigo de Laxus cayó a sus pies al momento de levantarse.

— ¡Vístete con algo de una vez!—Erza se acercó de manera amenazante al chico y le gritó. Después tan sólo lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe.

— ¡Lucy, deja de ver a Gray-sama!

—Ni siquiera estoy mirando—aclaró Lucy, resignada.

— ¿Cuándo piensas adoptar ese hábito tú, Lucy?—Natsu le acarició la cabeza de forma amistosa a su compañera.

— ¡Natsu se volvió un pervertido, ayuda!

Lucy corrió alrededor de un Gray desmayado con Juvia a un lado, debatiéndose entre admirar su maravilloso cuerpo o cubrirlo para impedir que las chicas lo vieran; por supuesto también rodeó a Mirajane quien tomaba fotos de tan bellos acontecimientos.

— ¡Mira-san!—lloriqueó Lucy.

—Qué bueno es estar todos juntos otra vez— comentó la mayor de las Strauss.

Mirajane sacó la última foto disponible en su cámara a sí misma, con el alboroto de todos sus compañeros como un lindo fondo.

.

.

.

* * *

Telinay se despide. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Cuídense y hasta pronto!


End file.
